


King-Slayer

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: The Gutter [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: A feared warrior is unhappy with the ruling class. He does something about it.
Series: The Gutter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159727
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Fires crackled within the bounds of the city. Each and every household sitting around the fireplace to keep warm.

The wind howled as it blew around the city. Flying through alleyways and cruising down the larger lanes.

It ruffled the bottom edge of the long fitted, flowy coat. It was made of a lovely red wool. Warm enough for the winter. Breathable enough to not be a hinderance during the summer.

Contrasting the blood red was the brown leather of a scabbard. A steel sword sat comfortably along the diagonal of the wearers back. Hilt visible and easily accessible to grab at a moments notice.

Buried within the coat’s pockets was a book. The Art of War, by Sun Tzu. It was a worn thing. Creases everywhere like it was a well loved possession.

A tassel peaked out of the edge of the novel. A small blue diamond embellishing the cord holding it to the thin piece of wood that had been fashioned into a proper bookmark. A scythe engraved into it.


	2. My Empire Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Fic - Empire by Beth Crowley

##  _I’m gonna build me an empire_

Upon the throne sat the _king-slayer_.

The king’s body had been taken away by _his_ goons.

The king’s blood, a tail on the floor. A splatter on the throne. An invisible stain on his killer’s red cloak. Still dripping off of the blade resting lightly in _his_ hand.

##  _And it’s lonely at the top_

_He_ payed _his_ goons handsomely for their time and effort.

Deciding who to keep from the king’s court. Deciding who to replace with who. After all, those who helped _him_ onto the throne wouldn’t all be the ones who would keep _him_ there.

##  _But madness and greatness can both share a face_

_He_ sat still as his goons moved around him. Spoke calmly when explaining plans that the king would have never had to guts to go through with.

It would be hard. But the outcome would be worth the sacrifice.

 _He_ would make them see _his_ side.

##  _And nobody will ever convince me to stop_

_He_ would cut anyone in _his_ way. That was always the way _he_ operated. From when he was an orphan in the streets. To the fighting ring. To the road on _his_ way here.

##  _It’s my destiny_

Blood on the floor.

##  _I was born to play this game_

Shouting to be heard.

##  _So fear me or love me_

_He_ would be a better king.

##  _It’s all the same_

_He_ had already become the King-Slayer.

 _He_ had done it with a smirk.


End file.
